Mossad Officer in over her head
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: What will happen when ziva finds out she is pregnant and tonys not the father and shes all alone.
1. Chapter 2

i do not own any of the Ncis characters but i do own the rest!

Chapter 1

The little stick read 'positive', but how could it?

Ziva David was always so careful, she did not want to get pregnant, but from what this wet stick said, she WAS.

Ziva figured if she was pregnant she had been for 12 weeks, she grabbed her dairy and riffled back 12 weeks searching for the day with a date.

The week she had gotten, pregnant it had been Denis Waters, so he was the father of her unwanted and unplanned baby.

* * * *

Ziva pulled up out side her new child's father's house, took a minute to calm her self and opened her mini coopers car door, stepped out and walked up to his door.

She pulled in a deep breath and knocked. What would he think? A one-night stand and now he was a dad.

A figure was coming up the hall, he was almost there, the doorknob twisted and it swung open.

Denis Waters stood in the doorframe with a look of shock painted across his face at the sight of her on his doorstep.

'Hello Denis'

'Hi...um...Ziba'

'ZIVA' she corrected him

'Right' he stammered.

'Can I come in?'

'Um…sure' and he stood back to let her pass. They walked down the hall in silence then entered the lounge room,

Ziva took a seat on one side of the room and Denis on the other.

'What's this about' he asked in a quiet stern voice.

'Do you remember what happened around 12 weeks ago when you were at a small bar in DC?'

'Yes…we had drinks...'

'And' Ziva prompted him

'We um...were involved'

'You could put it that way'

'So?' but Ziva could see through his plain face, he knew where this was going.

'And so now I am carrying your child'

His face drained of all colour

'Well that's all I came to say'

'Your...pregnant'

'Yep' it had taken Ziva many hours of talking her self into believing it would all be ok, many dates with her reflection to be able to say

'I'm Pregnant'.

It was at this moment something, well actually some one, Ziva had not calculated come into the situation. A young, sandy haired woman

carrying a toddler in her arms entered from the kitchen.

'Hey, sugar, where's Bianca's pink blankly?'

Oh god! a pink blankly, that poor child! Wait...Denis plus women with toddler equals.. It hit Ziva, as all bad things do, that this women and

child had to be Denis' wife and daughter. Stupid Ziva! Stupid! Why did you come here? His married and has a child. What how?

'Oh muffin' _muffin?_

'This is a business associate Ziva...Ziva'

'David 'she added

'Oh its so nice to meet one of Denis's female business partners, they are always middle aged men' this women seemed really friendly and Bianca

was so cute, could Ziva really rip up a family, even if it meant she would be all alone. NO! This child deserved a father who was around, a father who noticed her, a father who thought of her as his daughter.

'Its nice to meet you too, but I was just leaving, I've got a lunch meeting I am already late for'

'Oh well don't let me hold you up, Ziva, right?'

'Yes and your name is?

'Stacey'

'Well it was lovely to meet you Stacey and you too Bianca and Ziva gave a smile to the little girl nestled in her mothers arms.

Denis walked Ziva to the door

'Thankyou'

'For what?'

'Not telling them'

'Well I'm not going to thank you for saying you were single'

'Fair enough' and he shut the door leaving Ziva and her new life style change all alone.

* * * *

'Tony' she whispered

'Zee? What's wrong, why are you whispering?

'Can you pick me up?

'Sure, where are you?' Ziva never called Tony and whispered, she only called to tell him Gibbs needed him or to yell about his latest practical joke he had pulled on her.

And why did she need picking up? She had a car? A very nice car.

Ziva gave him the address and hung up. 62 cresent avenue, wasn't that on the coast? Why was Ziva at the beach?

* * * *

Tony turned into crescent avenue and started counting 56, 58, 60, 64, 66 wait! He backed up, 62 was missing, instead there was a small path

Leading down to the beach. Tony got out wondering what Ziva was doing bringing him here, no, what was Ziva doing here?

Tony locked his car and started down the path, half way along he saw a figure standing, facing the waves. Ziva.

Tony broke into a jog and reached Ziva, stopping a few short steps short of her and said.

'Ziva?'

'Thanks for this Tony' she didn't turn

'What's up?'

'I am leaving NCIS'

'WHAT?"

By Bones


	2. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the NCIS cast but I can wish, lol

Chapter 3

Tony drove his car home as Ziva drove hers. They had so much to think about. Tony was excited, Ziva was nervous.

Images flashed through Tony's mind as he drove: Ziva's huge belly, Tony holding her hair back while she suffered from morning sickness, Ziva in the delivary room, the nurse (with a huge bust, that did not amazingly impress him as a sweaty red faced Ziva did) walking over to them holding a small bundle, Ziva cradling the small pink child in her arms.

Ziva had images running through her mind too: Her fathers face, Gibbs face, the Director making her leave NCIS, Tony changing his mind, herself with a massive stomach, ringing the hospital saying her water had just broke, giving birth with no one to hold her hand and having to tell the nurse there was no father or family to congratulate.

Ziva wanted to believe that Tony was truly offering to be her child's father, but it just seemed to wonderful, too perfect, that the man she was closest to, the man she loved so much would offer to be a such a big part of her new complicated life.

* * * *

'Ziva?' Tony called from her front door, no answer.

'Ziva?'Still no answer, Tony knew something wasn't right. As he jimmied her door he pressed speed dial calling her cell.

Ziva was busy in the bathroom, her morning sickness was particularly bad this morning.

She had woken with only a seconds warning, flying from her bed to the sink to hurl violently. Her phone went off, but it was by her bed, and she couldn't risk leaving the sink.

Tony was worried now, he was half way down Ziva's hall way and his crazy ninja had not surprised him by jumping out from nowhere, _Wait!_ hecould here something

Tony drew his gun, but kept the phone to his ear, wishing Ziva would answer her phone.

The bile worked its way up Ziva's disgruntled throat, into her mouth and down into the sink.

Ziva wiped, her washed out mouth with the back of her hand and looked up, a man was at her bedroom door in the shadows.

Ziva went into sudden panic, her gun was under her pillow, she had been so keen to get to the sink she had left her other half under the bag of feathers.

Tony stood at the door and watched as ziva was violently sick again and again, she raised her hand and wiped her mouth, then she looked up. Her face was showing utter shock. Tony knew what that face meant: I have no weapons! 'HELP'

'Ziva, its me…Tony' he added as he walked into Ziva's well lit bedroom.

'Oh hi To-.' and then she was sick again. Tony rushed forward holstering his gun.

He wrapped one arm around her waist for support and held her hair back with the other. When she was finally finished , she rinsed her mouth then straightened back up, she was shaking slightly so Tony held her closer to keep her steady.

'I hate this' she muttered

'Oh sorry' he let go

'No not this…' and she grabbed his arms, wrapping them back around her waist, Tony smiled.'

'I hate being sick, EVERY morning

'I know' he said gently, stroking her hair

* * * *

'Ziva you need to move in'

'What?'

'You need to move in with me'

'Again… what?'

'This is the fifth time this week I have found you at the bathroom sink.

'Actually forth, yesterday it was the kitchen sink'

'Same difference, your moving in so I can take better care of you '

'I am fine Tony' she muttered

'Yah because waking up and being forced to throw your guts up then shake your boots off for ages is fine' he said sarcastically

'Actually, yes. As long as I'm healthy…'

'That's not the point' Tony cut across her

Ziva smiled, she liked Tony's "I'm angry and I want my way" face.

After a long day of fighting crime, Ziva arrived home to find a lot of boxes out side her front door. They were all labeled. "Tony's things", "box of stuff", "Things I don't know what they are" etc…

Ziva smiled at Tony's labeling then climbed over the boxes and through her front door to find Tony red faced and trying to move her furniture around.

'Tony what are you doing?' she spoke exasperatedly

'I'm …moving…in' he muttered while pushing her lounge to the other side of the room.

Part of chapter 3

Bones


	3. Chapter 4

I don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 4

'Your moving in, why?'

'Well they say the mother is more comfortable in her own home, so I've moved in so you can stay put and have my help.' Tony answered

'Who's they?' Ziva asked

'Them'

'And they are' she said with a grin

'People' Tony replied

'And the people are…no I don't really care,'

'Good, now go lie down.' Tony ordered

'What!'

'Go lie down' Tony repeated

'Your not my boss'

'At work Gibbs is, at home Tony is' and he pointed to himself.

Ziva laughed and walked down the hall then called from her room.

'Where?'

"On the bed!' Tony yelled back

"There is no bed, Tony'

He started up the all and met Ziva at the bedroom door then looked inside.

'Oh, sorry' Tony had dumped most of his wardrobe on top of Ziva's king size mattress.

'That's ok, I'll just go sit in the kitchen'

'Wait just a second, I'll go check if I'm done in there' he called over his back as he ran to the kitchen door.

Two minutes later after loud bangs and clatters Tony said it was all right for her to come in. As Ziva sat looking around she realized how much her life had changed.

After a week of hard work on Tony's behalf, him not letting Ziva lift a finger their house was looking perfect, now all the need to do was tell Gibbs Ziva was pregnant.

Neither one wanted to tell Gibbs she was pregnant and they both dreaded letting him know they were living together.

* * * * *

Ziva being already four months pregnant they could not hold off telling Gibbs for much longer, even though she had resorted to wearing more concealing cloths to give them a bit longer it wouldn't be much longer before Gibbs was ripping their heads off.

Gibbs was not as dumb as they thought he was, of course he knew something was going on, just what was going on he wasn't sure.

'Gibbs could I have a word' Ziva had drawn straws with Tony getting the 'tell Gibbs Ziva's pregnant' and Tony getting the 'tell Gibbs we are living together', neither were happy with what they got but they didn't like the others enough to swap.

'In my office David' and they walked to the elevator. Gibbs pressed the emergence stop button and a thought crossed Ziva's mind, wouldn't the cable guys hate Gibbs using the elevator in emergency stop mode as his office.

'Miss David?'

'Oh yes, um well Gibbs I need to tell you something'

'Go ahead David'

Ziva took a deep breath then said

'I'm expecting'

'Expecting what?'

'A baby'

'WHAT!!!'

Tony was at his desk and had seen Ziva and Gibbs enter the elevator. So far he thought it was going well, at least no smoke from Gibbs blowing flames had appeared.

Three minutes later a fuming Gibbs stepped out of the elevator followed by a disheveled looking Ziva.

'Pack your things David!, you too Dinozzo!'

End of chapter 4

By Bones


	4. Chapter 5

I don't own the Ncis characters

Chapter 5

'What' Tony shouted in alarm, _what had happened?_

'Pack your things Dinozzo!'

Ziva was already piling all of her things into a box and emptying her draws.

Tony copied Ziva in silence, he watched as a tear escaped her eyes.

Once they were packed, Tony stood beside Ziva waiting for the elevator to arrive.

'Wait!' Abby shrieked running from the other side of the bullpen, dragging McGee behind her.

'You can't go!'

'We have to Ab's'

'NO! You can work this out'

'Sorry Abby' Ziva said weakly

Abby knew they were defeated, Gibbs had spoken. She threw her self upon Tony then Ziva giving them a hug good bye then they stepped into the elevator and said good-bye to Abby and McGee. Once the doors were closed Abby stormed up to Gibbs who was sitting at his desk and said in a icy tone 'Thanks a lot Gibbs' then stormed away, McGee just went to his desk and looked at his key board.

'Zee, what happened?'

'I told him I was pregnant'

'And…'

'That's it, that's all I said, he jumped to conclusions, I didn't say that you were the father but he thinks you are and I didn't sat we were living together, oh Tony I'm so sorry' her voice was getting higher and more hysteric.

'Hey, its not your fault'

'Yes it is! I was so stupid and went and got my self knocked up and then asked you to help and now I got us both fired'

'No, its not your fault, Gibbs is just a bit angry, I'm sure he'll calm down'

Tony pulled Ziva into an awkward hug, due to the fact they where both holding a box of their belongings.

'What will I do now?'

'Don't you mean what will we do now?'

'No, I'm fired, pregnant and have no way of getting a job'

'But I can'

'Tony your free, you don't have to stay with me now'

'But I want too!'

'Really?'

'Yah Zee, you're my partner, and partners stick together'

end of chapter 5

By Bones


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the ncis characters.

Chapter 6

'Ziva?'

'Yah'

'What's taking you so long?'

'My pants won't fit'

Tony chuckled, Ziva was pretty big now and this was the fifth pair of pants this week she couldn't fit into.

'Try the dress'

'I…am…not…wearing …that …flower…crazy…thing' she muttered as she tried to pull on her easy fit jeans.

10 minutes later however she stepped from her bathroom with a glum expression, wearing the white flowery dress.

'Wow'

'I know I'm hideous'

'No, Zee you look great!'

'Really?'

'Yah, but…' he grabbed a small blue belt and wrapped it above her huge belly, emphasizing its appearance.

'What's that for?'

'Well since we're fired we might as well flaunt it!'

Ziva grinned.

* * * *

'Oh my god, Ziva?' Abby squealed

'Hey Ab's'

'Your huge'

'Great' Ziva sighed

'Hey Tony'

'Hi McGee' Ziva said before Tony could.

'Wow' he said to Ziva's stomach

'Boy or girl?'

'Ducky' Ziva said with Tony as Ducky spoke.

'Not sure'

'Most likely alien'

'Oh, good morning Gibbs' Ducky said, Tony and Ziva's smiles faded

'Congratulations' Gibbs said with a very stiff jaw.

'Thanks' Tony muttered

'Ziva, Tony!' Jenny beamed coming down the stairs of the NCIS bullpen.

'Hi Jenny' Ziva said, her smile returned.

'You haven't changed a bit' Jenny teased.

'See I told you' Tony joked.

'Well I'm glad you could come'

'What's all this about?' they asked together.

'You'll see in a minute'

Jenny led them all up stairs and in to a dark room, they filed past and she flicked the switch.

Balloons, presents, food and flowers covered the small room. A banner read Congratulations.

'It's your baby shower Ziva'

'My what?'

'It's a celebration to congratulate you on being knocked up'

Ziva punched Tony lightly on the arm.

'Thank you!'

Jenny beamed.

End of chapter 6

By Bones


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 7

Tony had escaped to the back of the baby crazy room, he stood watching Ziva, her face

Alight with happiness.

'Hey Tony'

'Hi McGee'

'What no probie or even McGoo?'

'Nar, anyway what's been going on since yours truly left?'

'Gibbs has been storming around the place, and Abby's been complaining of being picked on to do all the "girly" things'

'Like what?'

'Clean guns, watch integrations...'

'Wow, then I'm a women, I cook and clean and boss Ziva around.' McGee laughed at Tony's joke. They both watched the women fuss over tiny baby booty's.

'You know what I wish'

'What?'

'That the kid was mine' Gibbs ears pricked up.

'Yah I know'

'It would be perfect, I could have the women I love and my own child'

'Maybe in the future' McGee said trying to raise Tony's spirit.

'Maybe' Tony sighed

'Dinozzo'

'Yes Gibbs'

'Is it true?'

'Is what true?

'You not being the father'

'Um...Yah'

* * * *

'Ziva I got our jobs back!'

'WHAT!'

'Well obviously you can't work for a while but we have our jobs back'

'That's great' Ziva lent over and kissed his cheek

'Thankyou'

'It's Ok' he said embarrassed.

They were driving home from the surprise baby shower with Tony's car full of Jenny's presents.

'Want to know what I'm going to do when we get home?'

'What?'

'Sleep'

'Why?'

'Doing this baby thing really makes you tired,' she yawned

'Then you sleep mommy'

'Oh no it's going to call me that isn't it' she said sitting bolt up right.

'Maybe'

'But I'm not a mommy, I'm a Mossard agent'

'A Mossard a who will be specialized in mommy training' Tony laughed.

End of Chapter 7.

By Bones

Please review!!!!!!

The more reviews the faster I type!


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS characters.**

NOTE!!!!!!: from on now in 'Mossard officer in over her head' you can choose the story line. Every EVEN numbered chapter is the GOOD story line and every ODD numbered chapter is the BAD story line. Hope you like it.

From Bones

Chapter 8 (GOOD!)

'Hey, Ziva wake up'

'No' Tony chuckled

'Come on, Sweetie,'

'I'm up!' Ziva sat up to fast and got a head rush.

'What did you wake me for Tony?'

'I want to show you some thing'

'Fine, after I go to the bathroom' she said

'But you went before your nap'

'Yes but this thing…' she pocked at her huge belly 'Keeps jumping on my bladder like a jumping fort'

'You mean a jumping castle?'

'What ever' and she went off to the bathroom.

'What did you want to show me Tony?'

This' and he pulled her by the hand to the room across from her bedroom. Once inside she saw that he had cleaned out her office and had started to clean the walls ready for painting.

'What…'

'It can be the baby's room'

'Wow, I hadn't even thought of its room' Ziva said softly

'Yah well you're a bit busy'

'Your just a big softy' and she poked Tony in the stomach.

'No I'm not' he said defensively

'Yes you are, you big softy!'

'What colour?'

'Not pink!' Tony laughed

'Well what's your favorite colour?'

'Don't have one'

'You have too'

'No I don't' Tony rolled his eyes then started to name colours

'Red, blue, green, purple, yellow…'

'Yellow'

'Yellow?' Tony raised an eyebrow

'Yellow'

'Yellow it is then'

'No clowns' Ziva added

'Why would there be clowns?'

'People put clowns on the walls' she said pointing to the far wall.

'Where have you seen clowns on baby's walls?"

'Friends places' Tony raised an eye brow again

'Fine, on TV' Tony couldn't help but laugh.

'Its not funny'

'Yes it is…okay no clowns'

'Thank you' said Ziva

'What about fairy's?' Tony darted out of range of Ziva's punch.

End of chapter 8

By Bones

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS characters.**

NOTE!!!!!!: from on now in 'Mossard officer in over her head' you can choose the story line. Every EVEN numbered chapter is the GOOD story line and every ODD numbered chapter is the BAD story line. Hope you like it.

From Bones

Chapter 9 (BAD)

Ziva had been sleeping a lot lately, the last month or so she'd spent in bed, tired from carrying such a heavy load.

'Ziva you awake?'

'No' Tony grinned and entered her room.

She was lying on her side in the dark room breathing quicker then usual.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeh, just finding it hard to breath'

'Try, lying on your back, that way you don't constrict your lungs as much'

She struggled but made it took a deep breath and sighed.

'Better?'

'Better' She said with closed eyes.

'Good' Tony sat next to her, and stroked her forehead; her skin was a little warm under his touch.

'How d'you know 'bout that' she said in a sleepy voice.

'Ducky'

'Tired' she muttered

'I'll let you sleep' and he bent and kissed her forehead. Then left his sleeping angle.

* * * *

'Ziva, dinners ready' Tony called from the kitchen, he didn't hear her ster but gave her a minute to get up.

5 minutes, 7 minutes…

'Zee?' He walked to the bedroom door and knocked, no reply, he opened the door and crept to her side.

He knew some thing was wrong the minute he saw her pale sweat covered face.

'Ziva!' He shouted

No movement

'Ziva!' he shock her, she groaned

'Oh, thank god, Ziva open your eyes'

She tried, but failed.

'Ziva what's wrong?'

'So tired' She groaned

'No Ziva, don't go to sleep' She lye motionless

'Ziva!' he slapped her cheek.

'Oww'

'Good, now stay awake, can you do that Ziva?'

'Need sleep'

'Ziva don't go to sleep, sleep bad!'

'Sleep good' she muttered

'Fine' Tony bent down and scooped her up in to his arms.

'Where are we going?'

'The hospital'

'No, hose pit bad'

'Ok we won't go there' Tony lied, staggering as he carried his whole world down the hall.

Once he had gotten her safely in the car he dialled 911an dashed to the drivers seat.

'Hello, how may I help you?'

'Hi, my partners pregnant but she's sick, really sick. She wants to sleep, she's got a fever and she's muttering'

'The hospital will be ready for your arrival'

'I'm not mutting' Ziva whispered.

'Shhhh' Tony stroked her check as he sped down the road in an absolute panic.

'Gibbs Help!'

'What's wrong Dinozzo?' his boss answered

'Ziva's sick, I'm taking her to the hospital'

'I'm no go there'

'Yes you are Ziva' Tony said gently, but with force.

'What's up?'

'She's sick, muttering, high fever, really tired…'

'How long has she been sleeping for?' asked Ducky

'20, 22 hours a day'

'Dinozzo you IDIOT!, get her there immediately!!' Ducky yelled

'We'll meet you there Tony' Abby yelled and then the phone line died.

End of chapter 9

By Bones

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 10

I don't own the NCIS characters.

Chapter 10 (good)

'What's going on?'

'Just wait' Tony said leading Ziva down the hall and to her room, there on the bed was a large box wrapped in a silver paper topped with a yellow bow.

'Open it' Tony said as Ziva sat on the bed.

She untied the bow then ripped back the silver paper, to find a box, she lifted the lid and found a lump of fabric and a small silver chain on top.

'What's this?' she asked

'Well, I've noticed how you are getting upset about how much you are changing, so I thought I'd show you how beautiful you still are'.Tony got redder and redder as he spoke, even Ziva was blushing.

'Anyway try it on'

'Okay' she said as she lifted the maroon fabric from the box.

'I'll be back in five' said Tony who spend from the room. Ziva held up the fabric and saw that it was an evening dress, very feminine and if she would let her self think it a bit sexy.

She changed into it and found that it fitted well, it didn't hide the fact that she was pregnant but simply beautified it. She lifted the silver chain from the box and placed it around her neck, the little green crystal went perfectly with the dress, she let her hair from its tie and shock her head gently so that her wavy brown hair fell nicely around her face.

'Ready?' Tony said from behind the door

'Yep' Ziva answered, opening the door to find Tony in a suit and holding a red rose.

'WOW!' Tony goggled at her.

'What?' Ziva said looking at herself trying to find some thing wrong.

'You just look…well amazing!'

'Oh well thank you Tony, you look nice your self'

Tony chuckled and handed her the rose.

'Thank you' and she took his Arm as he led her to the kitchen. Where Ziva found a table set for two, with candles every wear.

'Tony its lovely'

'Your seat Madame' Tony said pulling out her seat for her to sit down.

Once she was seated Tony placed her favorite dish in front of her then sat down, they ate with mild light conversation then Tony took away her plate and replaced it with a dessert.

Ziva was half way through her pudding and saying how the evening was perfect when it happened. From inside her stomach she felt a kick, she jumped with wide eyes.

'What?'

'Tony' Ziva whispered in alarm

'Zee?' _What happened??_

'It…it moved' she said still in a whisper

'Really!' Tony said jumping up and hurrying to her side, then paused

'Can i…' he made a movement towards her stomach

'Yeah, but Tony it MOVED!' She said shocked

'They do that Zee didn't you know?'

'I did but...' Ziva was really surprised at this new development in the pregnancy.

Tony rested his hand on Ziva's large stomach then waited, nothing. Then Ziva put her hand over his and slid it to the right a bit and a bit lower then it had been, she kept her hand on his then…The kicking sensation happened again. Tony and Ziva both felt it and their eyes widened in amazement.

Tony felt a yearning pain for this child to be his and for Ziva and him to a family.

Ziva felt a pang of fear, _I am NOT ready for a child._

* * *

Tony knocked on Ziva's door, then entered at her reply.

'Just wanted to see how your doing?'

'Okay'

'Well then night' Tony said half shutting the door then

'Tony…'

'Yes Ziva?'

'Could you…could you please sleep here tonight?'

'Narr, you don't need my snoring to keep you up' he said jokingly

'But what if it kicks?' Ziva said with fear.

'Okay, any thing to make you happy' and he walked over to her bed and lay down on the spare side after he had removed his dress shoes.

'Thanks' Ziva said snagging into his shoulder.

Tony's world was perfect.

By Bones

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 11

I don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 11 (bad)

Tony tore into the emergency depo, slammed on his brakes and leapt from the car.

By which time the paramedics were wheeling out a stretcher bed and pulling the car door open.

'Miss, can you tell me your name?'

'Tony'

'No Ziva sweetie that's my name' Tony said in a panic

'Your name is Ziva' he continued

'Tony, my nam…Tony' she said with her eyes fluttering as they lifted her from the car and placed her on the white stretcher bed.

'NO! They…they' Ziva cried in anguish

'Ziva what's wrong?' Ziva's eyes widen with fear then as quick as blowing out a match, she crumpled, lifeless on the hospital bed

'NO!!' Tony yelled shaking her shoulders

'Please step back sir' a paramedic said as he strapped an oxygen mask to Ziva's pale sweat covered face.

'Tony!' Abby yelled as the NCIS team ran towards him. As Tony turned to look, they wheeled away his life, Ziva and their child.

'Tony!' Abby yelled, they were just across the pavement, then they were there.

'Tony, what happened?' Gibbs and Ducky asked together

'She…she was sick' Tony said, he had gone into shock

'Sir, we're taking her into theater'

'Your…your going to operate?' Tony said with so much fear and anxiety in his voice it was a surprise he could speak.

'If we don't act now, you might lose both of them'

Tony's legs gave out from under him, but Gibbs and McGee caught him by the arms.

'Do what ever you see fit' Ducky said with authority ringing in every syllable.

* * * *

'She'll be alright, she'll be alright' Abby repeated over and over again as she walked up and down the waiting room.

'Abby please…' Tony said in a weak voice that scared Gibbs and the rest of them more then any thing else that had happened that day.

'Sorry Tony' and she sat down next to him and McGee

'She'll be fine, she'll be fine' She muttered under her breath.

Tony was so wound up with fear he couldn't even muster the strength to tell her to stop.

1 hour,

2 hours,

3 hours,

5 hours,

8 hours, and Tony was on his last strand of hope, Ziva was strong, she was stronger then he was though he had never admitted this to her, she could survive, she HAD too!

Abby was asleep on McGee's shoulder, Ducky had gone off to try and find out any more of Ziva plight, saying he was her grandfather and Gibbs was sitting with his head in his hands not saying a word since he had sat down.

The clock seemed to be the only thing moving in the room, its hands moving like slugs around its face.

Abby moved on McGee's shoulder, but her hand stayed wrapped around Tony's

'Tony…' McGee muttered softly

Tony raised his head slightly.

'We're all here for you, what ever happen…'

'Sir' the paramedic was by the door into the ward.

'Is she?' Tony whispered, not being able to finish his sentence

'I'm…I'm so sorry sir, we lost her, we tried everything…' But Tony could not hear him any more.

End of chapter 11

By Bones

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 12

I don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 12 (good)

'Whats this for?' Ziva held up an object

'Breast pump' Ziva dropped it immediately, Tony laughted. They were at laymerz class, Ziva sitting on the floor, Tony bouncing around on the excise ball.

'Now who here, is going to breast feed' the instructer asked the class.

'Not me!' Ziva said quietly, most of the class raised their hand.

'what about you Zee-vah?' Tony muttered wickedly in her ear.

'Shut up!' She threw the plastic baby at him. Tony caught it and nursed it in a very good imation of a mother.

'Um…I'm not judging here, but males don't usally feed a baby like that' the instructer said. Ziva rolled around on the floor laughing till see cried.

'Okay MOMMY…Tony said still stung from her laughing at him.

'On your back'

'No! no way!'

'Um, hello you're the one with the kid inside you not me, on the floor'

'I hate you' Ziva mutterd as she lay down.

'Now don't say that, it might hurt my feelings' Tony said enjoying him self.

* * * *

'Nope, I'm not doing it'

'Doing what?'

'That' Ziva said as they sat on the floor watching the compossary birthing tape.

'You sort of have too'

'No I don't

'So what it's just going to in you' Tony said rolling his eyes

'Yeah' it was obviese the tape had worried Ziva.

'Sorry Zee, I don't think they make mommy shaped bullet proof vest'd yet'

'Ha ha' Ziva said sarcastically then struggled to up, Tony helped her to her feet then said loudly

'Oh no the monsters on the lose' for Ziva had now grown to a tromedess size and looked quite odd to Tony who had always thought of her in a very different way.

Ziva gave him a dirty look then woddled to the car.

* * * *

'Pink or blue?' Tony said holding up the two small baby out fits.

'Not pink!' Tony laughted. They were at the department store picking out a few more items they might need in the need few weels.

'Booty's?'

'What are booty's?'

'Beanie? Hat? Jumper? Blanket?'

'Ah!' Ziva dropped every thing and basically ran out of the shop.

Tony looked at all the things in his hands, put them down then went on the search for his pregnant room mate.

'Ziva?' He crept around the fountain, Ziva was bent over and hyper ventilating, head in her hands.

'Ziva?' he sat down next to her.

'I'm fine' she said firmly then got up and tried to look it.

'Sorry about that, I just can't deal with all that…stuff'

'Its ok' Tony said still sitting down.

'Um…' Ziva looked very uncomfortable

'What?'

'Either I just wet my self or my water just broke'

'What!' Tony jumped to his feet in alarm.

'But your early, you still have two weeks, and we don't have all the stuff, and your not ready, you still have too…'

'Shhh' Ziva pressed her finger to his lips.

'But…'

'Tony its time, come on' she took his trembing hand in her sprizingly calm hand and led him to the car.

* * * *

Tony rushed Ziva down the high way, while she called Jenny to let her know, who would no doublt run out of her office and yell out to the whole bullpen that the baby was on the way. As soon as Ziva hung up, the phone was reciving too many calls, from Abby, McGee, Gibbs and some agents she had never even talked to.

'Yes, its coming' 'Yep that's right' 'Jenny was right' she said over and over to each caller till Tony got so wound up he snatched the phone and threw it out the window.

'That was mine' Ziva said shocked

'I'll get you a better one'

'Not pink' she said grinning trying to calm tony down a bit, he half smiled.

They got out of Tonys car and took each others hand.

'You ready?'

'If I have to be'

End of chapter 12

By Bones

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N I actually cried writing this!!!!!**

Don't own the NCIS characters

Chapter 13 (bad)

'Would you like too say good bye, sir?'

'No, I don't want to say good bye…but I will' Tony said in a hoarse voice.

'This way sir' and the paramedic opened the door to the ward.

Tony slowly got up, followed in a dream state.

The walk didn't take to long, but it felt like an eternity to Tony, how could he say good-bye to Ziva?? She was his other half, his soul mate…she was his.

'This way sir' the man opened a door on the left and stood by it, Tony stood rooted to the spot, not able to make his feet do his bidding. Then finally he stepped in side the white walled room, but there was no bed with a body covered with a white sheet as his mind had imagined there to be. The door closed, it was obvious that the Man wanted to give Tony some privacy.

There was a small crib in the corner, still, no sound coming from with in…Tony slowly walked forward then he gazed down a pone his dead daughter. She was beautiful, perfect; there was still a slight shade of pink to her cold face. Tony's eyes filled with tears of grief and joy, he knew he should not feel happy in the tiniest part of his body, but seeing her lie there completely still meant that Ziva was still alive, just some where else in the hospital.

He slid shaking hands under his little girl and picked up her tiny frame, she fit perfectly in his arms. He stood there holding her, letting tear's fall on to her cold figure, he rocked her, told her he loved her with all his heart and said how he would never forget her, never let a day go by with out her being on his mind.

He never knew how long he stood there, cradling her to his chest, but it would never feel long enough, he never wanted to let her go.

**(A/N I'm crying!!!!)**

*** * ***

Ziva was drifting in and out of conciseness, a figure was standing at the edge of her vision…or was she imagining them?

They walked closer, no she was imagining him, he didn't belong in here, he couldn't be dead too! The though frightened her. The pain must of shown on her face for they rushed forward clasping her face between their hands.

'Ziva' he said softly

'Tony… I'm so sorry' She whispered

'Its not your fault, Zee, you did you absolute best, you're here and your safe that's all that matters now.'

'Tony…'

'Yes?'

'Was…was she as pretty I remember?'

'She was Beautiful!'

Ziva smiled.

'I wish Jacob could have met her'

'Who?'

'Your son, he looks just like you' Ziva smiled weakly.

End of chapter 13

Bones

Please please please review!!!!!


	13. Chapter 14

Don't own NSIC people

Chapter 14 (good)

They walked into the hospital and up to the desk,

'I got a kid coming out of me' Ziva said, Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet,

'What rooms she in?' he drummed his nervous fingers on the counter,

'278, your doctor will be with you shortly, would you like a wheel chair for your wife sir'

'NO! And his not my husband' Ziva said quickly

'Oh I'm sorry' said the red headed receptionist

'Its ok' Ziva said, suddenly a wave of pain washed over her,

'Owwww' she said through gritted teeth, Tony dashed off and came back with a wheel chair,

'NO!' Ziva said firmly,

'YES!' Tony said and gently forced his pregnant partner into the chair. Then went to push her but she tried to get out of the seat,

'No, Ziva honey, you sit in it!' He gently made her sit back down and whispered

'I strap you in if I have to, no harm is going to happen to you or this kid on my watch'

He patted her cheek clumsy

'Fine' Ziva pouted and crossed her arms, and then Tony wheeled her off down the hall.

* * * * *

'Tony would you relax!' Ziva said sitting in the white hospital bed, refusing to have a drip shoved in her hand. Tony was pacing backward and forward, up and down her room shooting her worried glances very time she sucked in a breath as another contraction happened.

'Owe' She whispered, Tony was there holding her hand, and gently stroking her for head. She rolled her eyes and enjoyed the moment, of Tony fussing over her.

* * * * *

'Just take the drugs Zee!!' Tony begged, he hated seeing her in pain, it tore him apart.

'NO! I don't need them, if you can't take this… get… out' she gritted her teeth, for she had started to push the little demon out, and it felt like it had horns and every thing.

'NO, I'm fine, I just don't want you to be hurting…'

'Tony, its sweet your worrying, but its driving me crazy' She stroked his cheek then arched her back in pain, Tony grabbed her hand and they held on, till they heard…

'Congratulations it's a girl.'

Tony wiped away Ziva's sweaty fringe and Smiled at her, her eyes sparkled back.

The over came Doctor Sinc, with a small bundle in his arms. Gently he placed their prefect baby girl in Ziva's shaking arms then left to give them time alone.

All they could do was stare at each other with stupid big grins on their faces.

* * * * *

'What's her name?' Tony said gently as she splet in Ziva's arms.

'Oh, I'm not sure, I had thought of boys names but I never got around to girls'

'What was your boys name?'

' I really liked Jacob' Ziva said blushing

'Well she's not a Jacob' Tony said chuckling

'What about…Jessica, that's Hebrew right?'

'Yes, Jessica, Jessica' Ziva said smiling down at the little angel in her arms.

'Jessica means wealthy one'

'She'll be wealthy in a lot of love'

'Defiantly, yours, mine, everyone else's.' They both thought of Abby jumping up and down with excitement, McGee grinning, Jenny running up and hugging them, even Gibbs sitting on his desk smiling with approval.

'Tony what was your little sisters name, the one who… died in the car crash when she was 11?' Ziva didn't look at him when she said it

'April'

'Would…would I be able to give her name to Jessica? I mean like Jessica April?'

Tony's eyes sparkled with tears of joy and grief. He nodded his head and stroked Jess's head.

'Jessica April DiNozzo, Jade for short.'

'What!' Tony stared at Ziva, had she just named Jessica with his last name.

'Well of course David goes but it will be out of place when I'm Ziva DiNozzo and she's Jessica David'

Tony stared, shook his head and said 'Ziva DiNozzo?'

'Yeah, you are going to marry me, right?'

Bones

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 15

**LAST "BAD" story line of Mossard officer in over her head**.

Don't own the ncis people.

Chapter 15 'BAD' last!

Abby had insisted that they all wear black. Ziva slowly pulled the black fascinator down over damp eyes and looked at her reflection one more time, yep she still looked like a struggling women. Plagued with grief for her little girl but also overjoyed that she was a mother to a perfect little boy. It was so hard, but every one was so supportive and Jacob was forever bring a smile to her troubled face.

'Zee, its...its time to go' Tony said slowly, as if the words hurt him as much as they did her.

'Ok' She took his hand and they walked out into the small garden of the funeral parlor.

The coffin was too small; nothing that small should have to be buried. Every one cried, even Gibbs, they all loved Jessica- May so much, even though they had never met her.

Every one said a short and sweet good bye, and then Ziva got up with Jacob in her arms. They slowing walked over to her coffin, and Ziva's tears pelted the wood, Jacob made a small sound that at Ziva said like 'bye' and 'love you', even if she had imagined it, she knew Jacob was sure his sister was happy in heaven.

* * {Please remember this is the BAD story line} * *

At the wake every one said their condolences to Ziva, Tony and Jacob and they all said how beautiful Jessica-May was. The day ended on a better note then it had started, for they all felt sure that Jessica was safe and Happy in heaven and that she was the one looking down on them.

Slowly every one departed, saying good-bye and giving many hugs. Finally it was just Ziva, Tony and their little Boy.

'Today was beautiful' Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, the flowers had been spectacular on Abby behalf.

'I know' Ziva said in a shaky voice. She turned, and wrapped an arm around Tony the other still clutching Jacob.

Tony wrapped his arms around his family, rocking them slowly for side to side.

'I feel like every thing could be gone in a second' Ziva muttered into his shoulder.

'What do you mean?'

' I mean that Jess was gone in a blink of an eye, what if it's you or Jacob next?'

'Hey, hey that's not going to happen' Tony said soothingly trying to calm her down.

'But it could…'

'I'm not going any wear, and neither is Jacob, he can't even lift his head let alone run away.' Ziva chuckled into his shoulder.

'Is that a promise?'

'Hey your going to find it hard to get rid of me' Tony smiled.

'So even if I was to turn in the emotional wreck that I feel like?'

'Not even then'

'Good'

'Ok' Tony said glad that she had calmed down and was now happily swaying in his arms, Jacob slowly closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

'Know I'm going to have to hold you to your promise'

'How are you going to do that?' Tony asked looking at her

'By pulling a ring around your finger!' Tony blinked, then it hit him

'Your proposing to me!?'

'Guess so, what do you think?'

'Try and stop me!'

Ziva giggled and she kissed him, her partner, her friend her soul mate, her Tony.

Tony knew that from that point on there was nothing he and his family couldn't face. And that this was going to be the best adventure of his life!

End of ' BAD" story line, but not mossard officer in over her head.

Bones

REVIEWSssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111


	15. Last Chapter!

Last Chapter!!!

**GOOD** story line!!!

Their trip home was all right, Tony going so slow not wanting to wake up Jade in the back that Ziva complained that she could walk faster.

They carried their little sleeping angle inside and placed her in her cot next too their bed then snuck out to the lounge room so they would not wake her.

'Ziva, were you serious about wanting to get married?' Tony said as her stroked her arm; she was leaning against him with her feet hanging over the edge of the couch.

'Yes, I am'

'Good' there was silence

'Ziva have I ever told you how much you mean too me?'

'Not really'

'Oh, well you mean a lot to me' Tony said blushing ,Ziva chuckled.

'Tony, I…I love you'

'Really?' Tony looked at her

'Yes' Ziva turned and sat up so that she was facing him.

'Tony, you and Jade mean the absolute world to me!'

'Ditto'

Ziva smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I love you too' Tony said putting his head on hers. Ziva smiled into his neck. Their hands entwined.

* * * * * * *

Jade had a very cute grin ,she was the perfect baby. Never crying all day long, settling quickly and seemed to love every bit of attention that she got, which was a lot.

Abby and made her a little white dress with a black cat in the front, Jenny had insisted on doing up Jades room.

Gibbs and McGee helped move the things around, Ducky gave them a hand written copy of all his favorite story books and Tony had given Ziva an engagement ring.

The moment Jessica started to cry 7 pairs of hands tried to pick her up and comfort her.

Ziva was fully recovered in a few weeks, saying that all her training had finally paid off. She was always smiling, dancing in the kitchen with Jade or snuggling on the couch with her fiancé. Tony was a shining ray of light, way too happy to believe it as all true, and when it struck him that it was he just got even happier.

* * * * * * *

The wedding had been perfect, a small ceremony on the beach with only 6 guests. And Jenny and Gibbs had looked after Jessica while Tony and Ziva went on their honeymoon. Every thing was in place at home, Jades room looked amazing, Jenny really had a knack for stuff like that. Tony had sold his car for a family sized one and spent a whole day cursing and swearing as he tried to put in a car seat for his little girl.

Ziva had learnt to be a great mother, she had never thought she had a nurturing bone in her body but now it seemed they all were.

* * ** ** * *

'Tony? Can I ask you some thing?'

'Sure babe'

' Well…I was wondering if it ever up set you that Jess isn't your biological daughter?'

'Not in the slightest, she IS my daughter, no matter what DNA says.' Ziva smiled. It was clear from the moment that Tony had laid eyes on Jade that she was his.

'Well I was just wondering, well if you would like a little 'DNA'' she formed quotation marks around the word ' Dinozzo running around the place?'

Tony froze.

'Tony?' Ziva looked at him, Tony basically ran over to her, picked her up and span her around with the biggest goofiest grin on his face.

'I take that as a yes' She laughed.

* * *

'Happy birthday Jessica!'

Every one was there to celebrate her first birthday; there was a whole table full of presents, a huge cake from McGee and hundreds of balloons, which Abby had made.

She laughed at them all and grinned the whole night but her little eye lids couldn't keep open for much longer after the clock had struck 8. So Ziva put her to bed, she tucked her into her cot, kissed her cheeks and whispered 'sweet dreams my little angel'

6 weeks later…

'Tony?'

'Yeah' he was on the couch watching Jade play on the floor with Abby's soft toy Bert.

Ziva stood in the doorway with a slightly dazed look on her face.

'Zee, what's up?'

'You ready to do it all over again?'

'All what again?'

'Tony…I'm pregnant'

The End

Of Mossad officer in over her head!!! Hope you enjoyed!!

Bones


End file.
